projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Inoue
Name: Arhanot Xiep, known on Earth as Hana Inoue Faction: Neutral Species: Succubus Gender: Female Age: 23 Birthday: February 9th Appearance: Hana is 5'6" and has well-maintained blond hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders. From her perfect figure to her flawless skin to her bubbly personality, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't find her beautiful. In her true demonic form, she has red skin, yellow snake-like eyes, bat wings, claws, sharp teeth, a tail, and small horns, but a lot of people would probably still think she's hot. Wears a small amount of makeup, but it's hardly noticeable. Personality: Hana has strong convictions, even if she's not the type to think too long about what they are. She's nicer to humans than almost all demons, and nicer than most succubi as well (who are "nice" to humans by design). That doesn't mean she can't get riled up, that just means she's willing to get riled up over humans. She's also still loyal to demons over humans, and loyal to Miss Tulia most of all. Hana loves the human world and enjoys acting human. She likes cute things and sweets, but is otherwise very much an adult and doesn't really engage in anything you could consider "nerdy". She's not dumb by any stretch of the imagination, but her tendency for quick actions over words can give that impression. History: Born in the Netherworld, one of many demon-populated realms, Hana grew up in a dismal world filled with a corrosive atmosphere. She was raised in the city-state of Evildark in a splinter faction that was raising succubi and incubi to infiltrate and destroy the government. The king caught on while Hana was still in training, and a civil war ensued. Hana was a teenager at the time. The fighting weakened the city's defenses and was eventually besieged by a mysterious force, and Hana and the succubi/incubi were found by one of the attackers, a lady named Tulia. They were taken in, and years later Tulia left her army with everyone loyal to her to form a succession of demon sanctuaries alongside many other like-minded demons. When she was old enough Hana began to participate, and was recently reassigned to a newly opening venture in Nishiyama: The Moé Ward. When asked about the name or the theme, Tulia merely responded that it was "an inside joke". When she had her first breath of air in the human world and saw the light of the sun, Hana realized that she would do anything to stay there as long as possible, and it was all thanks to Tulia. Skills: In her full demonic form, Hana possesses functioning claws, sharp teeth, small horns, a tail, wings, and a keen sense of smell. Hana is far stronger than he appearance suggests; she can't lift a car easily, but she'd be able to throw a human without much trouble. Magic: Hana has a variety of spells at her disposal, some specific to succubi and some not. Shapeshifting - Hana can cycle through a variety of outfits that she prepares beforehand, and can shift between human and demonic appearances. She's not capable of disguising herself as other humans, she only has the two forms. Helen Charm - If they're into human(oid) women, Hana can charm a target into defending her at all costs against attackers. It only works effectively on one target at a time: multiple charmed subjects will fight each other for her affection. Empath - Hana can sense the emotions of others accurately, even if her limited interactions with humans confuses her on what those emotions mean. She can also determine someone's sexual orientation with this power. Regeneration Beam - Hana can fire a long-range beam that will restore a target's health at a rate of one mild cut per second. The target should remain still in order for Hana to be able to aim the beam at them correctly. Though the spell has a euphoric feeling when used on demons, on humans it stings like antiseptic on a full body wound. It can't bring people back from the dead, but with enough time it can bring them back from the brink of it. Hana also has some assorted sexy powers innate to her succubus nature. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Neutral Characters (Moé Lord) Category:Demons